A Goodbye
by AiYesung
Summary: Karena aku mencintaimu seperti ini. Aku yang merasa tersakiti tetapi sama sekali tidak dapat mati. Menunggumu hingga akhirnya kita dapat bertemu lagi. Bad Summary/ WonSung/ Drabble Songfic/ Mind to RnR?


**A Good bye**

Drabbles

.

.

.

Dedicated for you..

.

..YeWonderful

* * *

**The casts isn't mine**

**WARNING!  
**boys love! Typo(s)! No feel!

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

* * *

.

~a Goodbye~

_Tak peduli sesakit apapun aku saat ini. Semuanya akan baik baik saja karena aku akan bertemu denganmu._

_Denganmu yang kurindukan, setelah sekian lama kita berpisah._

_._

Dec, 10th, 2016…

.

Jongwoon menggenggam erat mantel cokelatnya. Perasaan senang bercampur kecemasan membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat.

Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya saat ini. Apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti setelah bertemu? Apa _namja _itu membencinya? Apa ia telah memiliki keluarga sekarang? atau _namja _itu masih mencintainya?

Ah.. sepertinya pertanyaan terakhir terdengar sangat bodoh.

Ponsel Jongwoon lagi lagi bergetar di dalam kantung mantel sutra miliknya. Ia lalu merogoh kantong mantelnya lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"Hyung! Cepatlah, hanya kau yang belum datang saat ini," suara seseorang di seberang sana.

Jongwoon mengulas senyuman kecil lalu menjawab. "Aku sudah sampai, Hyukjae,"

"Aish! Mengapa tidak bilang?" Ucap _namja _bernama Hyukjae itu, lalu sambungan telepon pun terputus disusul dengan terbukanya pintu di hadapan Jongwoon saat ini.

"Apa kabar?" Jongwoon tersenyum sambil mengangkat satu tangan mungilnya.

"Hyung! Aku merindukanmu," Hyukjae memeluk Yesung dengan erat, dan Yesung juga membalasnya dengan pelukan yang tidak kalah erat.

Kedua orang itu melepaskan pelukannya. "Semua orang sudah menunggumu dari tadi, _hyung_," Hyukjae menarik tangan Yesung agar mengikutinya untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"Yesungie!" Kali ini sang _angel leader _yang kini berhambur memeluk _namja _mungil itu.

Leeteuk melepas pelukannya, lalu menatap wajah Yesung. "Kau tidak banyak berubah. Haha, bahkan lebih tampan,"

Yesung tersenyum geli mendengar perkataan Leeteuk. "Kau berlebihan, _hyung_,"

Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada ruangan itu. Benar kata Hyukjae, semuanya sudah berkumpul. Tampak wajah wajah yang tak asing lagi dimatanya. Bahkan ada dua orang _namja _yang –bahkan- menurutnya mustahil akan datang hari ini. Kibum, dan Hangeng.

Ah.. betapa _namja _itu merindukan mereka.

Semuaya tersenyum bahagia, menatapnya penuh kerinduan seperti yang Yesung lakukan.

Yesung memeluk satu persatu 'saudara saudaranya' itu, kini yang tersisa hanya seorang _namja _tampan berjas hitam mewah yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. _Namja _yang paling ia rindukan saat ini.

"Apa kabar, _hyung_?" Tanyanya sambil memamerkan senyuman ramah yang membuat perasaanya sedikit lebih ringan. Setidaknya ia tahu bahwa _namja _itu tidak membencinya.

Air mata mulai jatuh dari pulupuk mata sipit itu, terus turun hingga membasahi pipi putihnya yang masih terlihat _chubby_.

Yesung berhambur memeluk _namja _itu. "Aku merindukanmu, Siwon-_ah_,"

Dan Siwon balas memeluknya, sangat erat. Pelukan yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan selama empat tahun terakhir ini. Semenjak ia pergi dari Super Junior untuk menjalani wamil, semenjak ia memutuskan untuk membuka usaha sendiri, Semenjak ia memutuskan mengakhirinya…

Dengan Siwon.

"Jangan tanyakan betapa aku merindukanmu, _hyung_," Bisiknya.

Yesung terus menangis, tangisan bahagia, bercampur dengan tangisan rasa sakit. Sampai sampai membuat jas hitam itu basah oleh air matanya.

Yesung yang sadar akan hal itu, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya.

Tapi Siwon malah memeluknya lebih erat. Tidak peduli jika member Super Junior lainnya menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Jangan lepaskan, _hyung_. Tetaplah seperti ini," Bisik _namja _itu lagi.

Tak dapat dipungkiri betapa cepatnya jantung _namja _itu berpacu, batapa air mata itu semakin membasahi jas hitam milik Siwon.

Yang jelas saat ini ia merasa benar benar bahagia. Memeluknya bagaikan bermimpi, menghirup aroma _mint_ yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Choi Siwon lagi benar benar seperti mimpi baginya.

.

_Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi.._

_Di hari dimana hatiku begitu berdebar ketika bertemu denganmu, walaupun hanya untuk sementara._

_Hari dimana aku tidak berhak lagi mengucapkan 'aku mencintaimu', walaupun aku sangat ingin mengatakannya.._

_Hari dimana kita bertemu setelah berpisah, dan membuat hatiku berdebar seperti ini._

_.  
_

"Aku mencintaimu, _hyung….._"

~a Goodbye -end-~

* * *

.

~BITTERSWEET~

_Aku tidak bisa mencintaimu ataupun membencimu saat kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirmu._

_Saat kata perpisahan keluar dari bibirmu._

_Aku mohon.. jangan ucapkan kata itu.._

_.  
_

_Oct, 10__th__. 2012..._

_.  
_

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi,"

Empat kata itu benar benar membuat _namja _itu lumpuh seketika. Semua yang ia lihat hanya sebuah hitam putih di matanya. Semua yang ia rasakan hanya dingin di indranya.

"Aku… Aku ingin kita berpisah,"

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya satu tangannya dengan erat hingga memerah dan terasa dingin. "Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tahu aku tidak mencintaimu lagi! untuk apa dipertahankan?" Tanya _namja _manis yang berdiri terpaku membelakanginya. Tangan mungilnya juga mengepal sambil menggenggam helaian baju berbahan wol yang dikenakannya.

"Karena kau berbohong!"

Siwon dapat mendengar tawa sinis yang membuatnya benar benar meragukan apakah _namja _dihadapannya adalah kekasihnya? _Namja _manis dan lembut yang selama lima tahun ini bersamanya? Apakah ia terjatuh atau salah memakan sesuatu hingga mengucapkan kata kata beracun itu?

"Kau tidak tahu apa apa Siwon!"

Siwon bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri _namja _itu dan menggenggam tangannya. "Sayangnya aku tahu semua yang kau rasakan! Kau hanya berbohong. _Namja _yang kucintai tidak akan berkata seperti itu,"

Yesung, _namja _manis itu menghentakkan tangannya agar Siwon melepaskan cengakramannya. Tapi Siwon dengan paksa membalik tubuh itu agar menghadapnya. Dan tanpa babibu Siwon langsung mencium bibir Yesung. Ciuman yang menuntut, seakan memohon agar _namja _manis itu mengatakan bahwa ucapannya adalah bohong.

Yesung memberontak hebat, tapi Siwon tetap tidak melepaskannya, bahkan semakin membawa tubuh _namja _itu kedalam pelukannya, dan menekan kepalanya agar memperdalam ciumannya. Tiba tiba Yesung menggigit bibir Siwon dengan kuat hingga ia dapat merasakan darah segar dari ciuman itu.

Siwon melepas ciumannya lalu menghapus saliva bercampur darah yang tersisa di bibirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Yesung sembari terengah karena ciuman Siwon tadi. Ia menatap Siwon seperti orang asing yang ingin berbuat jahat. Dan Siwon benar benar tidak suka dengan tatapan itu.

"Berikan aku satu alasan,"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu,"

_Aku sakit.. tapi tidak dapat mati.._

_Bahkan kata katamu yang kejam dan beracun itu tidak dapat membunuh rasa cintaku sama sekali_

.

_**SAMPAI JUMPA ART OF VOICE**_

_._

begitulah tulisan yang tercetak tebal di kain kain banner yang di angkat para clouds kepada Yesung yang hari ini akan pergi menjalankan kewajibannya untuk wajib militer. Para fans berteriak memanggil sang idola, bahkan sebagian menangis sembari berteriak histeris.

Tak terkecuali para member super junior, semuanya menangisi kepergian Yesung dan Leeteuk.

Yesung memeluk semua member super junior yang tak dapat membendung tangisan mereka. Tapi gerakannya terhenti sesaat ketika mata _amber_nya bertemu dengan mata _hazel_ milik Siwon.

"Selamat tinggal,"

Tanpa sebuah pelukan selamat tinggal _namja _manis itu berjalan melewati Siwon yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan histeris dari para fans yang kini melihat Siwon memeluk Yesung dari belakang.

Siwon tidak peduli, yang jelas saat ini ia ingin Yesung tahu jika ia tidak akan melepaskannya, tidak akan melupakannya walaupun waktu akan memisahkan mereka mulai saat ini. itu yang ia tahu.

"Aku akan menunggumu. _Saranghae_.."

Dan sekarang kau pergi dari sisiku

Andai dari awal kita tidak bertemu, semuanya tidak akan sepert ini..

.

~BITTERSWEET -end~

* * *

.

~DAYDREAM~

_Ku tutup telingaku agar bisa mendengar suaramu.. Ku tutup mataku agar bisa membayangkan wajahmu..  
Perlahan-lahan bayanganmu menjadi kabur,.._

_meninggalkanku dalam kenangan yang tak terbendung_

.

Sep, 15th 2014...

.

Siwon menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah padang ilalang. Masih tetap sepi seperti terakhir kali ia mengunjunginya bersama Yesung.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menutup matanya, Ia tahu, dengan cara itu ia dapat melihat wajah itu lagi. Wajah yang membalas senyumannya dengan sebuah senyuman kekanakkan yang amat disukainya. Senyuman yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang di dunia ini, Yesung..

_Namja _itu kembali membuka matanya dan Yesung kembali menghilang dari hadapannya.

.

_Siwon dan Yesung kini berada di tengah padang ilalang. Terlentang dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke langit biru yang dihiasi semburat jingga. Menebak-nebak gambar apa yang dihasilkan oleh awan awan putih yang menghiasi langit sore itu._

_Sungguh.. ia sangat berharap waktu bisa berhenti saat ini. _

_Siwon menatap Yesung yang tengah mendongak sambil tersenyum di sisinya. Perlahan mata sipit bermanik amber itu tertutup, dan terdengar hembusan menenangkan sedetik kemudian. "Aku suka aroma musim gugur,"_

_Siwon tersenyum sekilas lalu ikut menutup dua matanya. "Kau tidak kedinginan, hm?" tanyanya._

"_Tidak…"_

"_.. karena kau ada disini," _

_._

_Aku berhenti bernafas agar bisa merasakan kehadiranmu. Menggenggam kedua tanganku agar bisa menyentuhmu.._

_Perlahan-lahan bayanganmu kembali kabur, dan meninggalkanku dalam kenangan yang tak terbendung.._

.

Tanpa sadar air mata mulai turun dari kedua mata Siwon yang tertutup. Mengapa _namja _itu begitu hebat menghancurkannya seperti ini?

Kemana perginya janji mereka dahulu? Apakah terbang terbawa angin kebencian? Bahkan begitu banyak janji yang belum ditepatinya..

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

_Siwon membuka matanya dan menemukan dua buah manik amber yang indah sedang menatapnya. Mata hazel itu menelusuri wajah Yesung, menatapnya seperti menatap hal paling menakjubkan di dunia. _

_Betapa Tuhan tidak adil telah memberkatinya seperti ini, hidupnya begitu sempurna hanya karena memiliki seorang malaikat yang amat ia cintai. _

_Siwon tersenyum lagi, mengapa hanya menatap wajah itu dapat membuat perasaannya begitu ringan seperti melayang? Apa wajah Yesung memiliki kadar alkohol yang tinggi? Aish.. sudahlah.._

_Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yesung. _

_Yesung yang sudah tahu apa maksud Siwon, mulai memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menangkan degup jantungnya yang berbacu sangat cepat._

_Wajahnya semakin memanas ketika ia merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Siwon yang menerpa wajahnya. _

_Tiba –tiba Siwon mencubit hidung Yesung dan membuat namja itu membuka matanya. "haha.. apa yang kau pikirkan Sungie-ah?" goda Siwon. dan membuat wajah Yesung memerah karena malu bercampur kesal._

"_YAA! Kuda babo! Kurang—" Belum sempat Yesung menyelesaikan kata-katanya, bibir plum itu terlebih dahulu dikalim oleh Siwon dalam sebuah ciuman lembut yang membuat nafas Yesung tercekat sesaat._

_Hanya ciuman lembut yang sederhana, ciuman yang tak mengenal kata menuntut tapi menenangkan. _

_Tangan mungil yang tadinya mengepal ingin memukul tubuh kekar itu mulai melingkari leher Siwon. Yesung mulai memejamkan manik ambernya, dan membalas lumatan lumatan kecil yang diterimanya dari Siwon._

_Siwon melepaskan ciumannya ketika dirasa nafas Yesung mulai menipis, ia lalu menjilat permukaan bibir itu dan tak ayal membuat pipi chubby itu semakin merona._

"_Saranghaeyo yeongwonhi…"_

.

_Semuanya menjadi redup dan gelap semenjak kau meninggalkanku.._

_Aku tak bisa melanjutkan hidupku semenjak kau menjauh dariku..  
Semenjak kepergianmu, aku mulai merasa tak hidup lagi_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

.

Siwon tak peduli dengan angin musim gugur yang hampir membuat kulitnya membeku. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan matanya dan melihat Yesung di sana.

Jika ini adalah satu satunya cara untuk melihat _namja _itu lagi, ia rela untuk tertidur selamanya. Apakah terdengar berlebihan? Tidak bagi Siwon, semua kata dari batinnya, semua jalan pikirannya, semuanya terdengar normal baginya.

Oh Tuhan.. Betapa Siwon merindukan _namja _itu.

.

_Mereka masih berjalan menelusuri padang ilalang itu. Siwon menggenggam tangan Yesung yang hampir membeku kedinginan lalu membawanya masuk kedalam kantung mantel hitamnya. Yesung memandang Siwon sekilas lalu tersenyum manis._

"_Sungie-ah…" _

"_hmm..?"_

"_Mau berjanji sesuatu padaku?"_

"_Apa itu?" _

"_Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu mencintaiku bagaimanapun caranya,"_

_Yesung menghentikan langkahnya lalu menatap mata hazel yang juga menatapnya. Yesung mencakupkan kedua tangan mungilnya di kedua pipi Siwon sembari tersenyum. _

"_Aku berjanji, asal kau mau melakukan hal yang sama,"_

"_Aku berjanji…"_

_._

~Day Dream –end-~

* * *

**A/N** :

Annyeong~ ^^ saya kembali membawa drabble songfic abal.. mian kalau sedikit menyinggung tentang 'wamil'..

untuk yang sengaja atau yang engga sengaja baca(?) review ya..

saran/masukan saya terima :)

Gomapta *bow

**YeWon is REAL!** saranghae YeWonderful!


End file.
